Christmas suprises
by StyxAndStones90
Summary: A little christmas suprise for Lily and James. oneshot


im new at this so please be nice.

Disclaimer: i dont own this universe or any of the characters :(

the song is All i want for christmas by Mariah Carey

enjoy :)

**Christmas suprises**

'Just tell me what the hell you want!'

'I already told you I don't know!' Although after Lily had said it she new it was a lie. She had just started to tolerate James in September when she found out they were to be heads together, but slowly as the months went by she felt a longing whenever she was around him. But he had given up on her that much was clear. He was with Amber now. Just the thought of them together made her feel violently ill, he was suppose to be with her not that blonde haired bimbo, she should be the one to feel his arms around her, taste his kisses. He just wanted to be her friend; Amber was who he wanted to be with.

'Lily you must want something, everyone wants something at Christmas' shouted an aggravated James. He had been trying to come up with a good idea for Lily's present for ages.

'Fine James, Yes there is something I want but I'm sure as hell not going to get it so just give up, please' Lily said with tears threatening to spill from he emerald eyes as she stormed out of the heads common room.

James couldn't understand what had gotten her so upset, all he had asked was what she wanted for Christmas, but whatever it is it must be hurting her, Lily hardly ever cry's. It's one of the reasons he likes her so much, she was tough and didn't let small things upset her like most girls do, like Amber does. Boy was that a mistake, what was he thinking when he agreed to go with her to Hogsmeade, even if she is gorgeous she doesn't compare to Lily, how could he be so stupid to actually thing she could make him get over his red-haired temptress.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lily marched through the halls of Hogwarts, not knowing or caring where she was going. She knew she shouldn't have shouted at James, he hadn't done anything wrong but it just infuriated her that she was falling for him when he didn't care about her at all. Well obviously he cared about her, as a friend, but there was a time when he would've followed her begging for her forgiveness even though they both knew he had done nothing wrong.

Clouded by her anger Lily bumped into someone, hard, making them both fall over.

'Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going' Lily apologised to the mystery person.

'No worries Miss Evans no harm done, I was just coming to find you as chance would have it' chuckled the familiar voice of Professor Dumbledore, 'I was hoping you would sing after the Christmas nativity the first and second years are putting on for us the week before Christmas, it's the night before everyone leaves for the holiday and I've been told numerous times that you have a lovely voice. What do you think?'

'Erm…sure professor, is there anything in particular you want me to sing?'

'Ah Miss Lily I'm sure you can think of something suitable to fit the current circumstances.'

………………………………………………………………………………….

'You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas and we are leaving for the holiday tomorrow.' It was the night Lily was to sing in front of the entire school and James still hadn't figured out what to get her for her present. Lily had told no one about her performance tonight, she wanted them to be surprised. She's sure they will, James had broken up with Amber a few days before and Lily was finally about to confess her feelings before the night was over.

………………………………………………………………………………….

'And that is the story of the first Christmas, when Lord Jesus was born'

As the curtains closed on the make-shift stage set up in the Great Hall Lily excused herself telling her friends and the marauder's she needed the toilet. When she got outside the Great Hall Lily made her way over to the room leading backstage where all the first and second years were getting changed into their uniforms. Lily told them all well done as they all clouded her with good luck wished. Finally she heard Dumbledore announce to the Hall that they had another surprise for everyone.

'Please welcome to the stage Miss Lily Evans'

She walked out onto the stage amidst ear-splitting applause; she was well like throughout Hogwarts.

The spotlight focused on her as she stood in the centre of the stage. She looked out and found her friends all smiling through their shocked faces, but only one face stood out. When she found him she began to sing her heart out.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You **

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You 

The Great hall was silent for a moment before breaking out into cheering and whistles. As Lily walked off the stage she looked once more for his face but found his seat empty.

Lily went straight back to the heads common room feeling humiliated. He must have known she sang that for him and he doesn't feel the same way. He's probably embarrassed for her, and that's why he left.

As she entered the common room she found the face she had been looking out for. The face she so badly wanted to see but at the same time couldn't bare to look at.

'Lily…'

'James…' they both started. James chuckled lightly while Lily giggled weakly.

Instead of talking James came forwards until he was inches away from her. He lifted her head, caressing her face as he lowered his own to experience the best kiss either had ever had, both forcing all their emotions into their attached lips.

As they broke apart Lily heard James whisper 'I was already yours and I always will be'

FIN


End file.
